DONDE EMPIEZAS Y YO TERMINO
by Ouch-kun
Summary: Podria abordar temas para adultos, explicaciones adentro::: En un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encuentro solo y con una idea descabellada en mi mente, pero de cierta manera tu lo quisiste asi.


Hola a todos… bueno, este es mi segundo fanfic desde que decidí empezar mi nueva era como escritor renovado y desbordado de ideas, esta vez si se trata de anime, de la serie Ouran HSHC (Obviamente). Va de los sentimientos de mi segundo personaje favorito (no voy a mencionar cual es pero se que van a adivinarlo casi con inmediatez) es un fanfic en el cual voy a abordar temas para personas mayores (como ya avise en el summary): Alcohol, depresión, quizás lemmon (yaoi) así que si no son lo suficientemente maduros para abordar esos temas pueden irse y no me voy a molestar. El titulo puede tener o no tener sentido, es la traducción del titulo de una canción de Radiohead que estaba escuchando en el momento de la búsqueda de titulo para el fanfic, fue una agradable casualidad.

Espero que les agrade y que me animen a continuarlo.

Aquí vamos.

**DONDE EMPIEZAS Y YO TERMINO.**

**POR: GEIJUTSUKA-KUN**

**CAPITULO 1**

Abro los ojos y me encuentro con que estoy a punto de caerme de la cama, uno o dos centímetros mas a la izquierda y seguro que en este momento estaría en el piso de madera de nuestra habitación, si, en realidad no es que sea un golpe muy fuerte ni una caída muy elevada, pero la verdad es que prefiero no caerme y prefiero no hacerlo porque estar en el piso, sin las mantas en mi cuerpo es muy frío… y no me gusta el frío.

Me acomodo nuevamente en la cama, me muevo un poco mas hacia el centro sabiendo que esto significa tener que moverte un poco a ti. No quiero correr el riesgo de despertarte, quiero que duermas un poco mas porque es muy temprano, además quiero tener la oportunidad de verte dormir y mientras te miro, poder pensar en muchas cosas que en realidad empecé a pensar desde hace unos días.

Después de unos segundos de pensamiento decido por fin, te muevo y gracias a Dios no te despiertas, luego me acerco, trato de pegarme lo suficiente a ti, siento tu brazo izquierdo desnudo rozando mi brazo derecho que también está desnudo, me fascina cuando nuestra piel desnuda se pone en contacto… de repente quiero mas de ese contacto y poso mi brazo izquierdo sobre tu pecho… quiero abrazarte… de verdad que esta mañana lo necesito. Y no sé porque lo necesito pero sé que así es, es algo extraño, es algo en mi corazón, es una sensación que me dice que es algo correcto, pero no me explica porque y lo sentí mucho anoche, durante nuestros juegos que anoche fueron diferentes, anoche algo fue diferente, lo sentí, lo sé, de nuevo no sé porque pero lo sé, había algo diferente en ti, había algo diferente en mi… anoche no jugamos como las otras noches.

Jugar

Siempre jugamos ¿No es así Hikaru? Pero así mismo siempre sabemos cuando detenernos, siempre lo habíamos hecho antes de que tus labios tocaran los míos, anoche me besaste Hikaru y ahí empezó lo extraño porque no te detuve, debí hacerlo, pero no lo hice porque después de todo yo también quería besarte, ¡No! No besarte, quería que me besaras, me moría porque me besaras.

Anoche nos despojamos de mucho más de los que nunca antes nos habíamos despojado. Anoche, por primera vez estuvimos desnudos, pero ya no como niños, porque hace unos años era una cosa simplemente normal, anoche estuvimos desnudos como dos adolescentes de 16 años, juntos, desnudos en una cama… si, definitivamente anoche fue extraño, anoche fue raro, pero nada de esto le quita que yo lo deseaba y creo que tu también lo hacías, sin embargo creo que tus motivos para ese comportamiento son diferentes de mis motivos… después de todo y a pesar de ser gemelos si tenemos cosas diferentes.

Anoche te besé en lugares que nunca te había besado.

Anoche escuché sonidos de tu boca que jamás había escuchado.

Anoche, por primera vez desde que estamos jugando quise que fueras hasta ese paso final en el que tú y yo en realidad nos convertimos en un solo ser.

Anoche quise que me hicieras realmente tuyo Hikaru.

Pero pasada la media noche te retiraste de tu posición sobre mi cuerpo y rodaste hasta tu lado de la cama. Y si, me hiciste muy feliz con caricias y con besos sobre la mayor parte de mi cuerpo… por Dios Hikaru… nunca me imaginé que un beso en la cara interna de tus muslos pudiera ser tan sensual… Y aunque agradezco por ello, la verdad es que faltó que me cumplieras ese deseo tan fuerte que tenía anoche.

Pero te detuviste cuando yo ya no quería que lo hicieras.

Sé que después de que rodaste a tu lado de la cama fingiste estar dormido… y por supuesto no iba a presionarte y menos aun cuando sabía que algo dentro de ti no estaba del todo bien, porque si, todo lo que alcanzamos a hacer fue maravilloso, pero eso no quita el hecho de que en realidad había algo dentro de ti que no marchaba del todo bien… no olvides que puedo sentir lo que sientes Hikaru.

No sé en que momento lo hago, pero el hecho fue que de la nada me encuentro con mi nariz acariciando tu cabello, y con mi mano tu pecho, incluso dando pequeños pellizquitos que se que te gustan, ya no me importa que te despiertes, es mas, ahora quiero que te despiertes y cuando lo estés te lo voy a proponer, si, no salir de la casa, no salir de la habitación, no salir de la cama, no quitarnos las mantas de encima y aquí, debajo de esta manta traída de España quiero que me hagas el amor Hikaru.

Escucho que empiezas a refunfuñar, en realidad eres poco madrugador, de no ser por mí estoy seguro que siempre llegaríamos tarde a la escuela. Estás a punto de despertar, mi deseo esta a minutos de empezar a hacerse realidad, quiero ver tus ojos ámbar en este momento pero aun están cerrados, solo tu boca murmura algunas cosas, emite algunos gemidos y me deja sentir algo de tu respiración que siempre es fresca en la mañana, eres bastante exigente con la pasta dental la noche anterior.

Quiero hacer algo.

Y decido no pensar tanto como lo hago en otras ocasiones… llevo mis labios a tu oído, allí uso mi lengua, uso mis dientes, uso los labios también, te susurro cosas muy suavemente, cosas que susurré la noche anterior y cosas que sé que incluso a ti te hacen sonrojar. Escucho que de tus labios salen algunas sonrisas y el momento me parece cada vez más perfecto, perfecto hasta que escucho tus primeras palabras claras de la mañana:

—No hagas eso Haruhi —Es lo que dices y te lo aseguro que si me hubieras golpeado con una barra de acero en ese momento quizás no me habría dolido tanto

En este momento me encuentro en una de las mayores encrucijadas de mi vida ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Fingir que estoy dormido y así mismo fingir que nunca escuche lo que dijiste? ¿Despertarte y que hablemos de ello? ¿Despertarte, pero simplemente para que no sueñes mas con ella? ¿Levantarme de la cama y dejarte allí e ir a llorar a otro lado? Porque si, no se de donde, no se cuando, no se como, pero de repente siento que mis mejillas están húmedas… la cuarta opción parece la indicada, sin embargo alguna parte de mi cuerpo decide que no debe ser así y se inclina por la opción tres. Si estás soñando que Haruhi está besándote la oreja no quiero pensar en las cosas que seguirás soñando si te dejo dormir más.

Y fingiendo un típico movimiento de despertarse en la mañana, te empujo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que abras los ojos, para que te despiertes, yo también actúo como si recién me despertara, unos segundos después nos estamos mirando a los ojos como hacemos todas las mañanas, nos damos el típico "buenos días" como todas las mañanas, pero esta vez no me das el beso en la mejilla que me das todas las mañanas y de cierta manera no quiero preguntar el motivo.

De repente nos encontramos sin palabras, solo se escuchan las fuentes y las aves del jardín, vaya situación mas incomoda: no tener palabras para tu propio hermano, para tu propia alma gemela, esa debe ser la cosa mas errónea del mundo, algo esta mal, algo esta muy mal, debo hacer algo, lo se, pero no se que, vaya situación mas confusa.

—¿Que pasa con nuestras palabras de la mañana de hoy, alguien se las robo? —Comentas y no sabes lo poco gracioso que resulta el comentario, sin embargo te regalo una risa fingida, bastante estupida, creo, y respondo tan simple, tan seco y tan sencillo como:

—No sé.

—¿Pasa algo?

—¿Por que lo preguntas? —Correcto, sé que es de mala educación responder a una pregunta con otra pregunta, pero en este momento estoy demasiado… eh… alterado como para ponerme a reparar en los modales, por otro lado supongo que también estoy demasiado alterado o demasiado estupido como para darme cuenta algo tarde de mis ojos… creo que la palabra estupido me va bastante bien esta mañana.

—Tienes los ojos húmedos.

Por supuesto inmediatamente me llevo la mano derecha a la cara y con esta limpio lo mejor que puedo mis ojos, luego tomo el borde del cobertor y lo uso también, luego lo pongo todo en su lugar, vuelvo a inventarme una sonrisa estupida y digo:

—No es nada, todo el mundo amanece con los ojos húmedos —Y para estar tan estupido, esa mentira no me salio nada mal, de hecho, después de otra sonrisita estupida, te digo que también tienes los ojos húmedos e imitas mi movimiento dejando mi mentira perdiéndose en el olvido ¿Es que ya no te das cuenta cuando te miento? Hace unos años eso no sucedía ¿Estamos tan separados? ¿Tanto quieres separarte de mí?

Ya que estás despierto, creo que si es tiempo para levantarme de la cama, es gracioso como los planes de una persona pueden cambiar en cuestión de segundos. Me pongo de pie, pero cuando me quito las mantas de encima, el viento de la mañana toca mi cuerpo y es ahí cuando me doy cuenta que no solo es mi pecho el que esta desnudo, es todo mi cuerpo, es el tuyo también. De repente, no sé de donde, un ataque de vergüenza logra tomar posesión de mi cuerpo y lo único que quiero hacer en ese momento es salir corriendo de allí, ir a esconderme a aquel sitio en el que lo hacia cuando era pequeño… ya no quiero que me veas Hikaru.

Veo que en un perchero a unos pasos de nuestra cama está colgada una bata, me quiero apresurar para tomarla, pero antes de hacerlo tu logras tomarme de la muñeca y haces que caiga de nuevo sentado en la cama

—Tenemos que hablar Kaoru —Dices. Siento que el viento mas frío recorre mis venas, siento hielo en ellas, aunque no se si decirlo de ese modo sea correcto porque también siento fuego… ira, rabia, decepción tristeza, hacia ti, hacia ella, hacia todo lo que la trajo a nuestras vidas. Luego, unos segundos después me siento como un monstruo.

¿La odio?

Es algo extraño, no debería, no debería odiarla ni tener sentimientos negativos hacia ella ya que de algún modo soy conciente de que ella te hace feliz, de que ella te puede hacer muy feliz, ahora, en un futuro, para siempre, si, ella puede hacerte sonreír siempre y eso esta bien, debería sentime feliz también, sin embargo comprendo que cuando la persona que amas es feliz con una persona distinta de ti, eso no puede hacerte feliz nunca… la felicidad de tu ser amado en los brazos de otra persona nunca, nunca puede ser felicidad para ti.

No la odio a ella… más bien… odio el hecho de que nunca vamos a estar juntos de esa manera que idealizaba días atrás.

Tu mano sujetando mi muñeca es calida y me pregunto que es lo que sientes ¿Cómo está mi muñeca? ¿Muy fría o muy caliente? No la sueltas, quizás tiene la temperatura adecuada, quizás ni siquiera estoy enojado, quizás si estoy feliz, quizás ya me volví loco… Hikaru… me volviste loco, a mi, al que se supone que es el mas tranquilo de los dos.

—¿Hablar? ¿De que? —No se porque hago esa pregunta, la verdad es que no quiero que me contestes, sé que si lo haces me va a doler… es que acaso no sientes que me va a doler.

—De anoche.

—Anoche… eh… está bien, pero ¿Tiene que ser ahora? Se nos va a hacer tarde para la escuela —Digo e intento zafarme de tu agarre.

—Tiene que ser ahora… creo que si dejo pasar esto por mucho tiempo solo voy a tener mas problemas y creo que esos problemas tendrían mucho que ver contigo… y… no quiero tener problemas contigo… por eso tiene que ser ahora… no importa que no vayamos a la escuela —Tu respiración es entrecortada, tus palabras son pausadas, debes estar realmente nervioso… quizás dentro de ti sabes que me vas a herir y no quieres hacerlo, quizás dentro de ti hay algo que me ama como todo mi ser te ama a ti.

Pienso que quizás negarme a escuchar tus palabras es algo tonto, es decir, no voy a poder huir de ti para toda la vida, no puedo permanecer sordo para las palabras de la persona que mas tiempo comparte conmigo, es imposible. Bien, entonces me pararé al borde del precipicio y saltare… tratare de no herirme mucho, tratare de esquivar la mayoría de rocas filosas en forma de palabras que vas a lanzarme, incluso tratare de caer de pie, quizás tenga esa posibilidad, eso seria bonito.

—Bien… ¿De que se trata?

Y sin darle un segundo de pensamientos a tus palabras, las sueltas como balas, balas que no tiene un blanco diferente de mí.

—Estoy enamorado de Haruhi

Lo se, siempre lo supe, desde ese momento en el que ella llego a nuestras vidas supe que ella era especial, supe que nos iba a cambiar, a ti, a mi, a todos, era como si ella destilara un aura de cambios; en un principio no me pareció mala, en absoluto, luego, a medida que los meses pasaron supe que me encontraba en peligro, quizás los demás también, pero nadie mas que tu y nada mas que yo era importante para mi, solo me importaba lo nuestro, el futuro que había idealizado para los dos… quise ignorarla y solo tratarla como una muy buena amiga, sin embargo nunca caí en cuenta que tu no la ignorarías… fue muy tarde cuando me di cuanta de ello… ya estabas enamorado… entonces, si ya sabia todo esto ¿Por qué demonios me duele tanto… ¿Por que tus palabras son tan dolorosas Hikaru? Se que eres malicioso por naturaleza pero nunca te había visto tan cruel… anda, levanta la mirada y mírame, estoy derrumbándome a tu lado.

—¿Que piensas de eso? —Me preguntas después de más de dos minutos en silencio. Las palabras me resultan tan enredadas que siento como si las hubieras pronunciado en otro idioma y por lo tanto tengo que pedirte que las repitas, y lo haces, esta vez con irritación —Por que te enojas, yo soy quien debería estarlo, yo soy el que esta siendo abandonado… se un poco consecuente Hikaru… por una vez en tu vida actúa como el mayor… y por favor… no hagas nada para irritarme… no quiero estallar.

—Se notaba mucho —Digo con calma y dicho eso doy un jalon tan fuerte que me logro soltar de ti, sin embargo antes de dar el primer paso hacia la bata en el perchero continuas… vas a seguir lastimándome, estas especialmente cruel esta mañana… yo especialmente estupido y tu especialmente cruel, que combinación.

—Lo de anoche…

—Ah… ¿Hay mas? —Pregunto y creo que hasta sueno sarcástico

—No quiero… Kaoru —Te detienes, estás tomando impulso para el ultimo sablazo… anda, dalo, sabre resistirlo, tengo que hacerlo… debe haber algo de fuerza dentro de mi, estoy seguro que la debo tener guardada en algún lugar— No quiero que se repita nunca mas lo de anoche… anoche fue…

—Una despedida, como una ultima vez —Termino la frase por ti y por la expresión en tu rostro se que lo hago de manera correcta.

—Si… es decir… sabiendo… sabiendo que ella me gusta no creo que sea correcto volver a hacer lo que hicimos anoche —Por Dios Hikaru… y yo que estuve a punto de pedirte que lo lleváramos un nivel más allá, no sé cual habría sido tu cara en ese momento, no lo imagino, no quiero hacerlo.

—Lo comprendo… es lógico… bueno —Digo y suspiro como para ahogar una lagrima que quiere obstinadamente salírseme— Supongo que de aquí en adelante para lo único que usaremos esta cama será para dormir… no tengo problema con ello.

—No —Exclamas— Eso tampoco… hoy, en la tarde, cuando lleguemos de la escuela me encargare de que pasen mis cosas a otra habitación… tampoco es correcto que compartamos una cama… de ninguna manera es correcto que dos chicos, casi adultos duerman en una misma cama —Acaso mi rostro no esta reflejando lo que siento por dentro… porque si lo esta haciendo tenias que haber detenido todas esas palabras hirientes hace mucho… de cualquier manera ya no hay vuelta atrás, ahora lo único que puedo hacer es fingir que todo marcha bien.

—Tienes razón —Digo sin moverme de mi lugar, siento que ya nada importa— Si, tienes razón, es mas, ahora que lo mencionas, hace unos meses también se me había ocurrido la idea de tener una habitación por separado —Miento y creo que de nuevo mi mentira logra calmarte y logra alejarte de la verdad de la única verdad que es que estoy destrozado por dentro Hikaru Hitachiin.

—Que bueno que me entiendes Kaoru, sabia que lo harías —Y de la nada también ya estas de pie, a mis espaldas y me estas abrazando, ambos desnudos ¿Tienes idea de lo que mi cuerpo esta sintiendo en este momento? Se que tu no ves esta desnudez como yo quiero verla, se que ahora para ti ya no significa nada, se que ahora solo van a ser imágenes en mi cabeza, imágenes que siempre van a estar en la categoría de sueños en mi cabeza.

—Quien podría entenderte mejor Hikaru… después de todo somos hermanos —Y con un impulso final, doy los pasos que me separan del perchero y tomo la bata, segundos después salgo de nuestra habitación y decido que no voy a usar el baño privado que tenemos, los recuerdos pueden volverme loco, voy a usar el grande al fondo del pasillo, creo que a partir de este momento voy a empezar a usar las cosas que mas me separen de ti

Al entrar en el baño me dirijo inmediatamente hacia la gran tina que seguramente fue diseñada para mas de dos personas… ¿Qué tipo de pervertido la habrá diseñado? Y la empiezo a llenar… separarme de Hikaru, estar lo mas lejos de el… el ver la tina llenándose me da la idea mas maravillosa y la manera mas sencilla de alejarme por completo de el

Nunca lo había pensado, nunca lo había siquiera contemplado pero de repente la idea pareció magnifica.

—De acuerdo Hikaru… de cierta manera tú lo quisiste así.

**FIN CAPITULO 1**

Espero sus comentarios… anímense y anímenme para seguirlo.


End file.
